28 A Night at Plum Creek
by ccmal
Summary: Laura and Almanzo share a romantic moment at Plum Creek while babysitting the Ingalls girls. 28th in the series


**A Night at Plum Creek**

LHOP inspired fan fiction by Cheryl C. Malandrinos

Disclaimer: I do not own the Little House on the Prairie television series, book series, or any of the characters.

"Are you sure it's not a problem?" Caroline asked her daughter Laura.

"Not at all, Ma. We would love to watch the girls."

"And it's okay that you have to stay at our place instead of being at home?"

"Ma, just get ready for your trip. Everything will be fine."

Caroline smiled. Laura sounded more like the mother than she did. "I can't thank you enough. Albert would have been so disappointed if we couldn't go."

"He earned the chance to go to the State Spelling Bee. There is no way I was going to let you miss it."

Caroline hugged her daughter. "We'll see you in the morning then?"

"We'll be there first thing. The girls can ride into town with us. I'm sure Hester Sue will watch Grace until I'm done at school."

After saying goodbye to her mother, Laura walked over to the Feed and Seed to wait for Almanzo.

"Hi Manly, you about done?"

"Yep, just gotta line up tomorrow's orders and then we can head home."

"Ma's all set. We have to meet them first thing tomorrow at their place and then we'll spend the next two nights there with Carrie and Grace."

"Sounds like a plan."

"You sure it won't be too much trouble for you. It means you'll be going back and forth between both houses for a few days."

"Naw, it'll be fine. The horses can use the exercise too."

"Well, if you are going to be a few minutes, I'm going to talk to Hester Sue."

"Sure," Almanzo said with a nod. "I'll find ya when I'm done."

The next morning, the Ingalls family and the Wilders gathered in front of the little house on Plum Creek. Laura hugged and kissed her parents goodbye and wished her brother, Albert good luck.

"I can't believe I'm going," said Albert.

"You earned it," replied Laura. "I'm sure you'll do well."

"I don't know if I'll win."

"Just do your best. That's all we ask." She hugged Albert and then took Grace from Ma's arms.

"Thanks again Almanzo," said Charles after taking his place on the wagon seat.

"Have a safe trip."

Laura, Almanzo, Carrie and Grace waved as the wagon pulled onto the road. The family would be gone for a three days while Albert participated in the State Spelling Bee in St. Louis. Laura and Almanzo looked forward to having fun with her younger siblings.

"All right, let's get your things together and head into town," Laura said to Carrie. "Can't have the teacher being late for school."

At supper that night, Carrie seemed a bit upset. "Is something wrong?" asked Laura.

"No, I just miss Ma and Pa."

Laura smiled. "They'll be back before you know it. And maybe Albert will have some good news for us."

Laura's words did nothing to cheer her up. She rubbed Carrie's arm. "Almanzo is going to tell you girls a bedtime story tonight."

"Really," Carrie and Grace said in unison.

Laura nodded. "And he can tell some great ones. Would you like to play some checkers Carrie?"

"Oh boy, would I."

"Well then, let's get the table cleared and pull out the checker board."

The first night had been an easy one, but the second proved to be anything but. Grace cried for her ma for three hours, and no matter what Laura or Almanzo said, it would not calm the child. Her screaming kept Carrie awake too. Grace finally passed out from exhaustion around ten o'clock.

When Laura came out of the bedroom she saw the front door open a crack. She walked outside to see Almanzo staring up at the stars. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I think everything is finally quiet."

"I guess we better get used to this if we decide to have kids."

"What do you mean if, you know I want kids just as much as you do; I just don't want them right away."

He turned to face her. "I know," he said with a smile. Almanzo's eyes glanced over at the creek. "It was mighty warm today, and all that fussin and fightin got me a bit sweaty. Thought maybe I would take a dip in the creek."

"All right, I guess I'll go finish grading papers."

"I was kinda hopin you would come with me," he replied with a crooked smile.

"Almanzo, the girls are right in the house."

"Believe me Beth, after all that fuss they'll sleep through the night."

Laura rolled her eyes, still not sure it was a good idea. Almanzo leaned in and placed warm, wet kisses on her neck.

"Mmmm…now that's not fair," she whispered.

"I know."

Almanzo led Laura down to the creek. She turned to see if there were any signs of movement in the house before allowing Almanzo to pull her into an embrace. She stared into his ocean blue eyes and felt her heart race. Oh, how she loved him — the man of her dreams. Her eyes fell from his face and traveled down to his broad shoulders, strong from working the farm. Laura's fingertips slid down the length of his arms, feeling the well developed muscles under his shirt. Her hands came to rest at his waist.

Almanzo gasped when he felt her fingertips unfasten his belt. Laura heard his erratic breathing and could see how snuggly his pants fit his excited form. Her hands wandered across his back and down to his buttocks, which she squeezed.

No longer able to maintain control, Almanzo engulfed her with passionate kisses. Laura felt his manhood against her body and the passion rose even higher inside her. His hands were all over her, traveling up and down her body in a frenzy of excitement. Laura felt the zipper give way on her skirt and it fell to the ground. With great haste he removed her blouse and kissed her bare white shoulders.

She tore at the buttons on his shirt, releasing his chest. Her fingers caressed his skin and she leaned in to tease his nipples, causing a soft moan to escape from his lips.

Unsure how much longer they could stand not experiencing each other, they tossed their boots into the front yard. Almanzo held her hand as they stepped into the waters of Plum Creek. Instantly they were together again; a blur of arms, legs, and undulating bodies as they loved each other.

Breathless, Laura felt her hair tickle her back. "When did you unroll my hair?"

"Do ya think I remember that part?" He laughed. "I'm afraid your hair pins are at the bottom of the creek."

"A small price to pay for such an adventure."

Laura gathered their clothes and followed behind Almanzo who held both sets of boots in his hands. He peeked inside the house to make sure it was safe for them to enter. They snuck into their nightclothes and Laura brushed out her damp hair. She slid in next to Almanzo in bed and kissed his cheek.

"I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you," he replied before they both drifted off to sleep.

The next day dawned early for the young lovers, but they dragged their bodies out of bed to start the chores. Thankfully, it was Saturday and they didn't have to drive into town.

When Charles, Caroline, and Albert returned the rest of the family was thrilled to hear he had placed second.

"I'm proud of you," said Laura, hugging him.

"I was so close to winning," replied Albert.

"Did you do your best?"

"Of course."

"Then you have nothing to be ashamed of," said Laura. "I can't wait to tell the class on Monday. They'll be so excited."

A week later, Laura stopped by the mill on her way into town.

"Morning Pa."

"Morning Half-pint," Charles replied.

"How's everything going?"

"Just fine. Got another big order today."

"Oh, that's good. Have you seen Mrs. Oleson this morning? She's not at the mercantile."

"She's over at the restaurant calling all her friends to tell them Walnut Grove took second place in the Spelling Bee."

"Still. You would think Willie won the award."

"Well, with any luck someone will hear about it and offer Albert a scholarship for college when the time comes."

She nodded. "Well, I have to go. See you later Pa."

"Oh, Half-pint," he called. Charles fiddled around in his shirt pocket and pulled out a handful of familiar objects. "My fish traps in the creek keep catching these pins. Do you know where they came from?"

Laura's eyes displayed her horror. She felt the warmth of a blush slink up her face. With a nervous smile she answered, "No Pa, I can't imagine where they came from."

"You sure, your ma said you had to borrow some of her hair pins the day we came back. I thought you might have lost them."

"Nope, wasn't me." Eager to get away she said, "I've got to get over to the schoolhouse. See you at supper." Laura raced towards the school before her pa could ask any more questions.

Charles chuckled. Seemed Plum Creek was more than his favorite bathing place these days.


End file.
